Kaname and The Guardian
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up for a friend of mine 3 It's exactly 2000 words long 3 Rated K for violence. WOOHOO! MY VERY FIRST NOT-ROMANCE FIC ! Unless you guys are imaginative enough to pair Kaname and Laila up. XD


As Kaname looked around himself, he sighed in exasperation. Ruka and Aido were arguing, Kain was being lazy and Takuma was reading. He had no clue where Rima and Senri had gone off to; probably to eat some Pocky somewhere or something. It was very rare for the pureblood to be bored; he often enjoyed the calm atmosphere he got in the dormitory, aside from Ruka and Aido's bickering. He took a deep breath before standing up, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "Lord Kaname?" Ruka and Aido said in unison before shooting glares at one another.  
"I'm going for a walk. _Alone_." He announced before walking out of the dorm.  
"But Kaname!" Takuma called. "We're not allowed out during the day! You'll tire yourself out, anyway!" Kaname rolled his eyes in response and just continued walking. He didn't care if he got himself tired; he was sick of the dark, and wanted to see something different. Maybe he'd run into some of his more interesting friends, too.

Laila sighed as she lay by the stables. Volunteering for the disciplinary committee could very well have been the biggest mistake of her life, but she couldn't leave Zero to work on his own, especially after Yuki had been transferred to the Night Class. Her eyes cracked open slightly as she heard footsteps, but she was still half-asleep. At least, she was until she saw Kaname Kuran standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. She leaped up before bowing low. "L-Lord Kaname!" He was definitely the last person she wanted to talk to, but she couldn't really say that out loud.  
"Sorry for interrupting your... _Beauty sleep_." He chuckled and ruffled her hair, earning himself a pout from the smaller girl. "You really do work very hard for us. Thank you, Laila." She stared up at him in shock. It had been the very first time for him to not use any honorifics with her. No 'Miss' before her name.  
"I-It's okay, Lord Kaname!" She beamed up at him before looking out at the horizon. "I should go find Zero so we can get ready for patrol. Excuse me." She bowed once more before running off, leaving the young vampire to laugh at her innocence.

Kaname walked around the forest by the academy calmly, enjoying the quiet once more. He heard some leaves rustle, and found Laila landing in front of him. "You're not allowed he-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw that it was him. "Oh, Lord Kaname..."  
"I'm sorry if I made your job more difficult for you; I just wanted some fresh air..." He looked to the side.  
"It's okay, my lord." She smiled up at him. "Just as long as none of the day class students see you, it'll be fine."  
"No, it won't be fine." Zero growled as he stood behind her. She squeaked and turned to look at him. "Get inside, Kuran."  
"I don't think I want to, Zero." Kaname replied, raising an eyebrow as if taunting the hunter.  
"Kuran..." The silver-haired boy hissed.  
"That's enough, Zero." Laila murmured. "That's enough; just leave him alone."  
"... Fine." Zero muttered before walking off, the anger emanating from his head.  
"Thank you, Laila." Kaname whispered before looking back into the forest. "I have to go."  
"Wh-what?! Lord Kaname, that isn't allowed!" She cried.  
"I know, Laila." He turned to walk away from the academy.  
"I'm coming with you!" She called as she ran after him. He rolled his eyes, knowing that there was absolutely no way he could stop the girl from following him.

As Kaname arrived at his destination, he found his companion shaking. "What's wrong, Laila?" He asked her quietly.  
"It's... I don't feel like this place is a very nice one..." She murmured. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
"Good; it means we're close." He smirked and continued walking, secretly wondering if she would chicken out and just go back to the academy alone.  
"Close?!" She half-yelled. "Close to what?! Getting ourselves killed?!"  
"Keep it down, Laila." He muttered in exasperation.  
"S-sorry..." She whispered. "But still!"  
"If you're scared, you can go back." He was teasing her – she knew that – but there was absolutely no way she'd give him the satisfaction of seeing her run away out of fear.  
"You could at least tell me why we're here." She walked by him, a gust of wind blowing her hair backwards softly. Overall, they were in a dark town. It was more of ruins, really, than anything else. The cobbled 'street' was actually mostly sand and rubble, with only a few stones still in place. It looked more like something out of Medieval England than a town on the outskirts of Cross Academy.  
"A rabid Level E has been causing trouble." He explained. "It almost killed Seiren."  
"And you're going to finish it off yourself." She let out a long sigh. "Just don't get yourself killed in the process. Lady Yuki can't exactly shoulder the entire responsibility of being the only Pureblood alive, and you both still haven't married and gotten an heir. You should fear for your life mo-"  
"Don't lecture me." He interrupted as he stopped in his tracks.  
"S-Sorry, my lord..." She looked around. "So, what now?"  
"We wait." He smirks and folds his arms.  
"This is stupid; you rushed into this without so much as considering a plan. Now with all due respect, can we go back to the academy? I'm pretty sure Zero's going to give _me_ a lecture for this."  
"If you want to go back, then go." Kaname was getting annoyed at this; where was that blasted Level E? As if on cue, they heard unsteady footsteps, and they knew the battle had begun.

Laila so very desperately wanted to go home; it was obvious to Kaname, but he knew that he had no choice but to protect her now. The Level E would attack her first, since she had the most sought after blood in the academy. Not even Yuki had blood like hers. Of course, he spoke from what he'd heard. Aido had been boasting about her offering him her blood a few weeks earlier, and according to him, it was like heaven. Laila took action before he could stop her. He found her bounding to the Level E, sword in hand. The crazed vampire's eyes glowed crimson as it smelled her blood. As she made to stab it and finish it off quickly, Kaname saw her being thrown back at the wall. "O-Ow..." He heard her mutter as she stood up. The desolate city served to help him, since there were absolutely no signs of life; the Level E had made sure of that. Laila returned to her battle stance and attacked the Level E, getting beaten up a little bit more with every time she attempted to hit it. As a thin line of blood trailed from her head, Kaname's eyes glowed the same colour. He knew Laila was probably in the most dangerous position she had ever been in, and therefore decided to take action. He broke into a run, grabbing the girl on his way and holding her in his arms. Her heart was beating quickly as time began moving excruciatingly slowly. He set Laila on the side, and she didn't protest. He guessed she was probably barely conscious enough to keep her eyes open. He turned to the voracious bloodsucker in front of him and his eyes glowed with rage.

Laila hated looking so weak; especially when she was the one with the vampire hunter's sword in hand. She wanted to help Lord Kaname, but she could barely keep her eyes open; how the hell was she supposed to put up a fight like that? Kaname was trying his best to fight, but she knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would lose. The Level E was stronger than either of them had expected it to be, and that was very clear. "Who is your master?!" She heard the pureblood yell. It was unusual for him to shout, which made her realize how dire their situation was. She was the only one who could slay the monster before it killed the strongest pureblood alive, and she hated that.

Kaname growled. He felt like he just wanted to use Zero Kiryu's Bloody Rose; a notion which quite often disgusted him. If he got too far away from this thing, it could attack Laila. If he got too close, it could kill him. It was definitely a lose-lose situation, and he felt like the walls around him were just closing in on him, making his unnecessary breathing difficult. Every time, he attacked, the Level E would dodge and counter, to which he would dodge. His eyes widened as he saw a third participant in their battle appearing. "Laila, get out of here!" He growled.

"No, Lord Kaname!" She holds her sword out between the two vampires. "I won't let you die!"

"But you'll die like this!" He tried to grab her arm, only to have her shove his hand away.

"You go somewhere safe." Kaname found that there was no use trying to convince her to move away, and so he nodded and stepped away.

Laila took a deep breath as she stood in front of the monster. It had taken all her strength to stand, and even more energy to hold up her sword, but she had to fight. The Level E was slobbering all over the ground as it stared at her with glowing red eyes. She knew her blood was delicious; Zero had said so himself, and she knew that this Level E would do anything to get just one drop of the deep, red liquid that coursed through her veins. As the beast attacked, Laila lifted the sword and stabbed its heart. It continued thrashing and trying to attack. Of course, the sword was already taking action against the monster, which slowly faded to dust and piled onto the ground. Laila dropped her sword and fell to the ground herself, falling into a deep unconsciousness from her exhaustion, and yet feeling proud of herself for having been able to help the pureblood achieve such a difficult goal.

Kaname smiled as he saw Laila's eyes open, just as the sun began rising. He had brought her to the headmaster's quarters, and Cross had happily let them stay. Kaname was grateful, to say the least; no, he knew that had it not been for her and her sword, he could very well have died. She groaned as the light from the chandelier flooded her eyes and attacked her irises, making them go as small as tiny fractions of diamonds in a choker, except of course, they would be jewels of onyx. "Where am I...?" She murmured as she sat up.  
"You are in the headmaster's quarters." Kaname replied calmly. She immediately jumped up, only to fall back and groan loudly.  
"It hurts..." She mutters.

"What hurts?" He asked, frowning in concern.  
"My whole body..." She looked at him. "Are you okay, my lord?"

"Yes, Laila, I'm fine." He sighed and patted her head. "Thank you."

Laila spent quite a few days resting before she managed to walk around again. Those few days, of course, were torture for Zero Kiryu; between patrolling on his own and worrying about her, the young man had become exhausted. He was definitely happy to see his fellow guardian back in service. Kaname was probably the happiest to see her back on her feet again, seeing as how she'd been knocked off them because of him. She dismissed his apologies and returned to patrol, except that they shared a deeper bond in their friendship now that Kuran owed her his life, and yet she only felt happy to be as close to him as she was then.


End file.
